


Riley High School: Sophomore Year

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: Riley High School [3]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School AU, Multi, Slice of Life, Sort Of, i have a plan as to how those will play out, okay so i dont EXACTLY know how itll go but ik how i want to do it, okay so kowen/chowen arent going to be official this year thats all ill say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: The High School Au continues as the gang reaches tenth grade, this time with more friends and more high school adventures!
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Orion | Kid Twilight, Bethany Sanderson/Gwen | Earthgirl, Charm Mentum & Bethany Sanderson, Gwen | Earthgirl & Charm Mentum, Gwen | Earthgirl & Kara Dox, Gwen | Earthgirl & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Gwen | Earthgirl & Orion | Kid Twilight, Kara Dox & Bethany Sanderson, Kara Dox & Charm Mentum, Kara Dox & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Kiel Gnomenfoot & Charm Mentum, Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson, Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson/Gwen | Earthgirl, Orion | Kid Twilight & Charm Mentum, Orion | Kid Twilight & Kara Dox, Orion | Kid Twilight & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Owen Conners & Bethany Sanderson, Owen Conners & Gwen | Earthgirl, Owen Conners & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Owen Conners & Orion | Kid Twilight, Owen Conners/Charm Mentum, Owen Conners/Kara Dox
Series: Riley High School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Riley High School: Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

> After over two years, I finally made it to their sophomore year! And I'm _so_ excited to finally write Kara into this Au! I have a lot planned with her, and you'll get to know what she's like in the Au! (She's not immune to paradoxes here, but there _is_ a reason a lot of people don't like her.) I'm hoping I can write her well, as I realized that I've never written in Kara's POV in a fic, only in RPs I did with friends.
> 
> I don't know how my upload schedule will go for this fic. It might take me two years to finish this one as well. Who knows?
> 
> With that said, here's the next Riley High School story!

In his defense, it wasn’t the first day of school.

It was the second day. Of the  _ second _ week. If you asked Orion, it was a better time to get your first detention of the year.

But detention was still detention to his parents. Didn’t matter what time of the year he got it. Didn’t matter the reason, even if that reason was punching some jerk who called Gwen a slur for her sexuality. It was still detention, and didn’t look good on his record.

Not that he cared. People were jerks in general.

His head resting on his arms, he looked back up at the clock, holding back a groan. 30 more minutes.

Why did teachers give detentions to students who tried to serve justice? Heck, the other kid called Gwen a slur for being a lesbian, and what did that kid get? Nothing. Because he was apparently the “victim” all because Orion was the one who threw the punch.

Orion hated school.

He’d gotten plenty of detentions during freshman year, but that didn’t make it any less boring. You weren’t allowed to do anything except sit at your desk and stare at the clock. It was especially worse when he was the only one in the room besides the teacher.

Though he wasn’t alone. There was one other girl in the room with him a couple desks to his left, her short hair dyed a bright pink and a large orange hoodie tied around her waist.

Orion had had detention with her before, but this was the first time that it was just the two of them. Orion didn’t really know her– they didn’t have classes together in freshman year (they  _ did _ have AP Lang together this year though), plus it’s not like they had the chance to talk during or after detention. (After detention was spent listening to Mom or Dad lecture him again and again.)

Looking at the girl, she was definitely as bored as he was. Her fingers drummed on her desk, her legs swinging widely where she sat. Her startling blue eyes constantly moved from one thing to another, like she couldn’t focus on a single thing in the classroom.

Those eyes eventually landed on him, this time not leaving as she realized that he was staring at her. Orion quickly looked away, pretending that he wasn’t just looking at her. God, it was always so awkward when people caught you staring. Did she think he was a creep? Or had a crush on her? Gross.

“Psst!”

Orion looked up.

The pink-haired girl gave him a small smile as their eyes met again, and she tilted her head to the front of the classroom, motioning to Mrs. Countess’ desk. Orion looked over.

Mrs. Countess had fallen asleep, her mouth hanging open.

Huh. Guess the teacher also found detention extremely boring, too.

Orion looked back to the pink-haired girl, who smiled even wider, a soft laugh escaping from her lips as she brought a finger up to them, signaling Orion to be quiet. (Even though they already  _ had _ to be quiet?) She slowly reached down to her backpack, quietly unzipping it and taking out a sheet of paper. Grabbing the corner of the paper, she ripped off about a third of the paper, which made an awful noise that tore through the silence of the room.

Orion winced at the sound.

Mrs. Countess luckily didn’t hear it.

The pink-haired girl let out another giggle as she crumpled the strip of paper into a small ball. Still smiling, she looked back to Orion, pointing at the paper ball and miming the act of throwing it in Mrs. Countess’ direction.

Orion already didn’t like that.

He shook his head, trying to dissuade her quietly. She just nodded vigorously, her smile growing.

Before he could get up and stop her, she threw the paper ball at the sleeping teacher, the paper ball only landing on the desk softly.

The pink-haired girl quietly pounded a fist on her desk in frustration, huffing through her nose.

Orion released a sigh of relief, only to find the pink-haired girl tearing off another strip and making another small paper ball. This time, she didn’t even look to him for approval as he shook his head again, and she threw the paper ball harder.

That one went straight over Mrs. Countess’ head, ricocheting off the white board.

The pink-haired girl immediately crumpled up what she had left of her paper, throwing that one almost immediately. This time, she managed to hit Mrs. Countess’ chin, the crumpled paper ball bouncing off onto the floor.

Orion couldn’t help but snicker.

The pink-haired girl’s eyes lit up as she heard him laugh, Orion immediately covering his mouth. God dang it, she heard him laugh, which she clearly liked.

She took out two more sheets of paper from her bag, leaning to Orion, her arm stretched out as far as she could as she held out one of the pieces of paper to him.

Despite his better judgement, he found himself taking it.

Orion found himself enjoying the remaining minutes of detention, throwing paper balls at Mrs. Countess’ open mouth. He and the pink-haired girl laughed quietly together, watching their crumpled up papers bounce off of Mrs. Countess’ face or into her white hair.

Towards the end of their detention time, the pink-haired girl’s final crumpled ball actually made it into Mrs. Countess’ mouth, which finally woke her up.

Orion still had one crumpled ball left, which in panic he hid in his fist. He and the pink-haired girl rushed to appear as if they had been innocent that whole time as Mrs. Countess sat forward and spat it out, glaring at the two of them. It seemed as if their acting was believable, because Mrs. Countess finally grumbled that their detention was over.

Doing his best to keep looking innocent, Orion innocently grabbed his backpack, innocently walking out the door with the pink-haired girl, though he did notice that Mrs. Countess seemed to be glaring daggers at the pink-haired girl.

Once the classroom door closed behind him, the pink-haired girl finally spoke. “I have  _ never _ been able to get anyone to do that with me!” she told him, her smile the widest he had seen it that day.

Orion raised a brow. “We’ve had detention together, and you’ve  _ never _ done that before,” he told her. 

The girl shrugged. “I mean… not necessarily  _ that. _ But like, messing with Mrs. Countess, no one ever joins me in doing that.”

“Because most people in their right mind know not to.” Seriously, messing with Mrs. Countess was basically a death wish. How did this girl just do it so easily?

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not one of those people!”

Orion stopped in his tracks as she said that, giving the girl a chance to give him a friendly punch in the arm, causing him to drop the crumpled paper ball that was just in his hand. “Wait, I wasn’t–”

“I’m Kara.” She held out her hand, her fingers covered in some bandaids.

Orion found himself shaking it. “Uh, Orion.”

They continued walking down the hall to the front of the school, spending that time just talking bad about Mrs. Countess. Probably not the best move given the fact that they  _ just _ had detention with her, but Orion didn’t care; she really sucked.

“I really like talking to you,” Kara said, her arms bouncing by her sides as they stepped outside in the courtyard. “Could I hang out with you at lunch tomorrow? Not that I have anything to do at lunch. We can make fun of Mrs. Countess more! I can show you my totally accurate impression of her!”

“Um… sure?” He pointed out the benches that he, his sister, and his friends hung out. “My friends and I usually sit there for lunch.”

He noticed that Kara seemed to frown a bit. “Friends?”

“Yeah? You don’t mind, right?”

“Oh, definitely not! I just… don’t wanna disturb you guys! I don’t have to join you, it’s fine!” 

Kara’s smile wasn’t very wide as she looked away. Was she… upset?

“My friends won’t mind you joining us, if that’s what you’re asking.”

She turned back to him. “You sure?”

He nodded. “I’m sure you’ll get along great with them, especially one in particular.”

Kara seemed to squeal with joy this time, now hopping as they made their way to the front gate, where Orion saw his dad’s car waiting at the carline.

“Welp, I better start heading home before my dad finds out I had detention again,” Kara said, starting to walk away. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure. Lunch.”

She gave him a small smile, and Orion found himself smiling back as he opened the door of his dad’s car.

“So who’s that?” his dad asked as Orion sat down in the passenger seat, pointing to Kara as she walked away.

“Someone I just met.”

“Do you like her?”

Orion shrugged as he buckled his seatbelt. “She’s pretty nice.”

“No, I mean. Do you  _ like _ like her?”

“What?”

And he suddenly realized what his dad meant.

“It’s not like that!” he yelled, his dad laughing as he started driving.

“I dunno, you did seem to smile more than I’ve ever seen you smile.”

Orion felt his face heat up. “We literally just met. And besides, I can’t smile if I think someone is pretty cool?”

“Not saying you  _ do _ like her, but none of your other friends make you smile like that.”

Orion had no defense, instead just resorting to quietly sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed the rest of the way home, his dad smirking the whole time.


End file.
